The purpose of this study is to determine the frequency and severity of gastroesophageal reflux in patients who have undergone a laparoscopic Heller esophagomyotomy. The patients included in this study were all suffering from achalasia. They all had severe symptoms and had failed attempts at medical management. Prior to surgical intervention, all of the patients underwent esophagogastroduodenoscopy and esophageal manometry to determine the motility of the esophagus and to measure the lower esophageal sphincter pressure.